Greenland's Madness when Locked in The Storage with Aland
by girl-chan2
Summary: Luthias Oersted, personifikasi Greenland, terjebak di gudang bersama gadis yang paling menyebalkan baginya.


World Meeting hari ini hanya didatangi oleh Luthias selaku perwakilan dari Denmark mengingat kakaknya sibuk dengan makalah yang menumpuk dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain sudah punya jadwal masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu sedang menuju ke gudang karena diminta mencari benda yang hilang oleh seseorang di sana.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu, dia mencari benda yang dimaksud dan menemukannya di antara tumpukan kardus.

Apa itu bisa disebut 'hilang' ya?

Setelah menemukan benda itu, dia berniat keluar gudang untuk segera pulang ke markas dan tidur si-

Cekret cekret!

'Terkunci?' batin si Greenlandic bingung.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang ikut kekunci di sini! Tetangganya Matthew!"

Luthias sangat mengenali suara menyebalkan itu.

Begitu dia menengok, sudah terlihat seorang gadis pirang bermata merah muda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Cih!" Dia menjauh dari gadis itu dan mengambil handphone dari saku celana untuk menelpon seseorang.

Setelah terdengar kata 'Halo' dari seberang, dia langsung menyahut. "Aniki, ke tempat rapat sekarang dong! Kekunci di gudang nih! _("Hah? Kok bisa kekunci sih?!")_ Nggak tau deh! Kayaknya dibawa sama Germany, paling orangnya lagi sibuk ngurusin makalah dan nggak bisa digang- _("Rusakin aja jendelanya!")_ Hah? Rusakin jendela?"

Webek, webek...

"Nggak deh, entar malah ditagih biaya pembetulan jendela! _("Ya udah, entar aku ke situ!")_ Cepetan, soalnya gue lagi kekunci sama si cewek kampret itu!"

Panggilan pun diputus dan handphone kembali dimasukkan ke saku celana, kemudian dia melipat tangan sambil menyender di tembok dekat jendela dan manik ungu di balik kacamata putihnya menatap tajam si gadis pirang yang berada di depan pintu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya, Enara Kaksisataa (Aland Islands) milik RosyMiranto18, Luthias Oersted (Greenland) and story by me.

Warning: Absurd, OOC!Den (maybe), OC inside, human name, bahasa kurang baku, dll.

* * *

Rambut pirang, helm merah, jaket bomber hitam, kaos merah dengan motif tengkorak di tengah, celana pendek hitam, sepatu boot coklat, serta linggis colongan dari gudang markas Garuchan Squad. Tampilan seorang Mathias Køhler saat ini membuatnya terlihat seperti begal yang kabur dari pusat rehabilitasi.

* * *

Semuanya berawal saat sang Danish berambut pirang jabrik itu tengah menekuni makalah yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya ketika mendapat panggilan masuk dari handphone-nya.

"Halo?"

Mathias mendengarkan lawan bicaranya sesaat.

"Hah? Kok bisa kekunci sih?!" tanya Mathias kaget. "Rusakin aja jendelanya!"

Webek, webek...

Setelah mendengar penolakan dengan alasan 'takut ditagih biaya pembetulan jendela', Mathias hanya manggut-manggut. "Ya udah, entar aku ke situ!"

 _"Cepetan, soalnya gue lagi kekunci sama si cewek kampret itu!"_

'Kalau dia sampai ngomong pake 'gue' dan bukan 'aku', ini pasti ada yang nggak beres!' batinnya begitu menutup panggilan.

* * *

Dan karena itulah sekarang dia sedang memacu motor(pinjaman)nya ke tempat rapat yang dimaksud dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai tampilan mencurigakan, sepertinya dia tidak perduli jika ada yang memanggilnya begal.

Entah kenapa suara mengeong terdengar di belakang.

"Kenapa kalian berdua harus ikut sih?!" Mathias melirik sebal ke arah kaca spion yang terdapat penampakan para penumpangnya berupa...

Seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di atas jok motor sambil memegangi pundaknya beserta seekor kucing berbulu lebat di atas kepala anak itu.

Tampilan anak kecil itu tidak jauh beda dengan begal buron di depannya. Jaket hoodie hitam yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuh anak itu membuatnya terlihat seperti Grim Reaper versi anak nyasar.

* * *

Di gudang...

"Kenapa gue harus kekunci sama lu sih?!" tanya Luthias sebal sambil menatap sinis si gadis pirang.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa hambar. "Tau gini mending gue pulang sama Berwald-nii aja deh!"

Luthias memalingkan wajah. "Nggak perduli!"

* * *

Back to Mathias...

"Paman, jangan seperti anjing mengejar ekornya deh!" nasihat si anak kecil (yang diketahui memiliki rambut hitam-putih beserta telinga dan ekor kucing) sambil melihat Mathias mondar-mandir di depan gudang.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa tenang, Flore!" Mathias menarik kerah hoodie anak itu, kemudian mengangkat dan menguncang-guncangkan badannya. "KAMU NGGAK TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI JIKA LUTHIAS OERSTED TERJEBAK BERSAMA ENARA KAKSISATAA DI SATU RUANGAN, HAAAH?!"

"Mereka bercinta?" tanya Flore polos.

Webek, webek...

"BUKAN!" bentak Mathias. "DAN KENAPA KAMU BISA BERPIKIR SEJAUH ITU?!"

"Bukannya itu wajar jika laki-laki dan perempuan berada di ruangan sempit dan mereka punya naluri untuk berhubungan intim?" tanya Flore yang terlihat masih polos, tapi ternyata sudah ternodai terlalu jauh.

Hasrat Mathias untuk melempar 'sijelmaankucingberwujudgadiskecilberumursembilantahunitu' ke empang terdekat terasa sangat besar, tapi dia berusaha keras menahan diri karena melempar seseorang dan meninggalkannya adalah tindak kriminal.

Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan Teiron, bisa double kriminal tuh!

"Kiamat! KIAMAT! KAMU DENGER NGGAK SIH?!" pekik Mathias stress, kemudian mulai berbicara dengan kecepatan tinggi. "SELURUHGEDUNGRAPATINIAKANTERBALIKDANMENYATUDENGANTANAH,KEMUDIANNESSIEAKANBANGKITDARILIANGLAHATNYADIDASARDANAUDANMEMPORAK-PORANDAKANSEISICITADEL! ITU YANG TERJADI!"

Flore hanya terdiam dan masih memasang wajah polosnya.

"Meong!" Kopen menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Mata biru kucing berbulu coklat-putih lebat dengan pita merah-putih di lehernya itu menatap mereka seolah ingin mengatakan: 'Daripada kalian debat nggak berfaedah kayak gini, mending cari cara buka pintunya sebelum kiamat terjadi.'

"Argh, gue udah nggak tahan lagi!" Mathias segera mengambil linggis yang sejak tadi berada di atas motor. "GUE BOBOL NIH PINTU SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

Di dalam gudang...

"GUENGGAKNGERTIKENAPAGUEHARUSKEJEBAKSAMACEWEKKAMPRETKAYAKLU,DANKENAPAJUGAGUEHARUSPERGIKEWORLDMEETINGSENDIRIANGARA-GARAANIKISIBUKNGURUSINMAKALAHSIALANYANGMENUMPUKDIMEJAKERJANYA,DANGUEJADICURHATGALAUBEGINIGARA-GARASEJAKAWALLUDOYANBANGETNISTAINGUE!"

Enara hanya diam saja mendengar jeritan kegalauan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dilontarkan Luthias, sampai...

"GUE BOBOL NIH PINTU SEKARANG JUGA!"

BRAK!

Entah kenapa, Luthias refleks menarik si gadis pirang menjauh dari pintu.

Tapi karena dia menariknya terlalu kuat, mereka berdua sampai terjatuh dengan posisi yang bisa menimbulkan salah paham.

* * *

Pintu pun didobrak dengan suksesnya, tapi...

"Greeny, kamu nggak a- ASTAGANAGASEMPAKJADITUJUH!"

Mathias langsung mangap lebar melihat posisi ambigu tadi, sementara Flore yang mengintip dari balik pintu hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa. "Wah, ternyata benar! Mereka sedang bercin-"

"DIAM!" bentak Mathias frustasi. "APAPUN YANG KAMU KATAKAN HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT SUASANANYA TAMBAH BURUK!"

Flore malah diam saja tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Enara segera bangun dan menjauh, begitu juga dengan Luthias yang segera berdiri dan membersihkan badan sambil menghampiri kakaknya.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Luthias dengan wajah datar, tapi sinar matanya masih menyiratkan kegalauan dan frustasi yang amat sangat besar. "Eneg gue lama-lama sama Ena-"

"Hey, kalian yang di sana!" Terlihat sesosok pria berambut pirang berantakan dengan alis tebal dari ujung koridor.

"KABOOOOOOR!" teriak Mathias sambil ngacir disusul Luthias yang menarik Flore beserta Kopen yang berlari mengikuti mereka pergi dari situ.

Enara sendiri hanya tertawa dengan suara khas-nya, kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Ini sebenarnya spin-off dari fic 'Garuchan Squad Story' di fandom LS, jadi jangan ditanya aja deh... ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
